I've Got the Magic in Me
by thesituation016
Summary: The pages have been stolen, the world is in danger of being devoured once again, and Taylor's brother may yet still be alive. She is sure that she can find him, but first there is Kaecilius and Dormammu. They can only hope with the addition of Dr. Strange can all be set right. UPDATED for Phoenix0530...you were right.
1. Chapter 1

The Quill twins sat in the waiting area of the hospital, their legs dangling above the floor. They both had dirty blonde hair, the girls reaching down to the middle of her back, but their eyes differed. Peters who was the oldest by a few minutes had green eyes and Taylors were a warm brown. They were clutching each other's hands, listening to Peter's music player with a special adaption that allowed two pairs of headphones to be plugged in at once.

"Peter, Taylor." Their grandfather called out to them, but neither of them took notice. "Your momma wants to speak with you both." Still no answer as they both had their eyes closed listening to the music, not seeing him kneel down in front of them. "Come on, Pete, Tay." He reached up taking their headphones off gaining their attention. "Take these fool things off."

He took the player and headphones wrapping them together before pressing them back into Peter's hands. His own hand were shaking as he wearily rubbed his face, his eyes troubled. Taylor reached out with her free hand taking one of his in it.

He smiled sadly squeezing her hand and patting Peter on the leg. He got them up ushering them to the hospital room tucking the player away into Peter's bag. They were met with the sadly familiar sight of their mother who lay dying of cancer surrounded by family and friends.

"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" Meredith took note of Peter's black eye. "Peter?"

"They killed a little frog that Taylor was taking care of. Smushed it with a stick and made her cry." Peter explained looking down at the ground.

"It wasn't doing them no harm, they were just being mean." Taylor defended clinging to her brother.

"You're both so like your daddy. You two even look like him." Meredith smiled wanly. "And he was an angel." It was clear by the looks of the others around her that they thought that the sickness had addled her mind. "Composed out of pure light."

"Mer?" Her father spoke up cutting her off. "You got a present there for Peter and Taylor, don't you?"

"Of course." Meredith weakly grabbed for the colorfully wrapped package. "There."

"I've got you covered, Pete, Tay." Their grandfather tucked the package away into Peter's backpack.

"You both open it up when I'm gone, okay?" Meredith told them causing Peter and Taylor's eyes to well up. "Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you both. At least until your daddy comes back to get you." The monitor started to beep. "Take my hand." Peter shied away unable to look at her as Taylor froze unable to move. "Peter. Taylor."

"Pete, Tay come on." Their grandfather urged, but neither moved to do so.

"Take my hand." Meredith said weakly then the monitor flat lined, she was gone, and they had done nothing.

"Mom?" Taylor sobbed.

"No! No! No! No!" Peter cried out.

"Mom! No!" Taylor and Peter reached for her, but were pulled away from her by their grandfather and back out into the waiting room.

"Come with me." He held them back from going back in, both of them frantic. "You've got to stay here. Please." He told them sternly as they cried. "Okay?"

"No." Peter shook his head as their grandfather went back into the room.

"Mom!" Taylor ran to the door, but didn't go in as she grasped the door frame.

She heard the rapid foot falls behind her causing her head to whip around in time to see Peter running away. She turned back to her mother's room for only a few moments more before turning to run after him.

They night was heavy with fog that even the light of the moon could barely penetrate. She ran after Peter as best as she could calling out for him until she found him a few yards away having fallen on his hands and knees in a crying heap.

She made to go to him when suddenly a strange loud noise filled the air followed by a strange bright light coming from the sky. Taylor shielded her eyes to see a ship like no other she had ever seen outside of a comic book baring down on Peter dispelling the fog.

"Peter!" Taylor ran for him, but a strange light came from the ship surrounding him then with it disappeared before she could get to him. "PETER!" Taylor screamed as the ship veered back then shot off into space. "PETER! SOMEONE HELP! PETER! NO!"

They found her later that night on her knees starring up at the stars with tears streaming down her face. When asked what had happened to Peter she told them the truth of what she had seen, but no one believed her. They wrote it off to the trauma of losing her mother then the mysterious loss of her brother.

-0-

Taylor moved through the crowded halls of the high school, her backpack slung over one of her shoulders. Her hair had been cut to a short pixie style and died a brown with darker brown roots, her style decidedly rock punk.

She had ripped jeans, black combat boots, black tank top, and a red plaid shirt. Mismatched rings, bracelets, and necklaces adorned her body as well as multiple ear piercings. Dark khol black liner surrounded her brown eyes making them pop and the only other makeup she wore was the light pink on her lips contrasting with her overall dark look.

The crowd shifted away from her as she was a known loner with a dark attitude, everyone had long since given up trying to befriend her and challenging her was just a bad idea. Many times her grandfather had been called to the office because of problems that ended up in fights….like the one that was walking directly at her.

She kept reminding herself as he got closer that it was only one more week and then she'd be out of there. Technically she was already graduated, but at her grandfather behest/order had agreed to stay on till the end including the ceremony, but at eighteen years only she was more than ready to blow.

"Quill, how about you and me after school under the bleachers?" Johnathan, the school man whore, leered down at her.

"Sorry, I don't do things that make me want to vomit." Taylor rolled her eyes pushing past him, but a hand on her arm detained her.

"Come on, chicks like you are always up for some fun." He tightened his grip on her arm enough that she knew there would be marks.

"Chicks like me?" Taylor echoed, a dark tinge to her voice.

"Yeah, broken chicks with daddy issues." He shrugged haughtily.

"As sweet as you are I'm still saying no." Taylor snarled pushing him away from her into the lockers. The halls went quiet as they all turned to the commotion. "I don't do anything with weak sissy's like you."

"You're just as crazy as they say." Johnathan stood up straightening his clothes. "You know, I don't think her brother was kidnapped, I bet she killed him."

And like that Taylor snapped, her fist flying through the air catching Johnathan right on the jaw sending him to the ground. She didn't stop there as she threw herself on him pinning him down as she rained down hit after hit.

It took three boys from the football team to drag her back, teachers arriving on the scene. They were all carted off and after another meeting between her grandfather and the principle she was sitting in the passenger side of his pickup starring out the window in stony silence.

"Tay, you can't keep doing this." Her grandfather broke the silence.

"I wouldn't have to do anything if those Neanderthals would keep their dirty hands and dirtier comments to themselves." Taylor sunk down in her seat.

"People are going to talk." Her grandfather sighed. "You need to learn to ignore them."

"I won't have to ignore them for long." Taylor muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"I'm leaving, as soon as I graduate I'm taking off." Taylor crossed her arms.

"And where are you planning on going?" His voice became tight.

"Where ever I want." Taylor replied.

"You're homes here, you need to stay." He told her.

"Why? Why would I want to stay in this backwards den of ignorance and intolerance?" Taylor gestured wildly. Her grandfather slammed on the breaks pulling off to the side of the road.

"You listen to me, I ain't going to make the same mistake I made with your mother letting her loose to do whatever she wanted. That's how she got tangled up with that no good father of yours, that's how she ruined her whole life." Her grandfather snarled. Taylor made no reply as she glared ahead, her nailed digging into her fists. With angry movements her grandfather put the car back into drive taking them down the road to home.

She wasted no time in bolting out of the car as soon as it pulled into the driveway. She slammed into the house stomping up the stairs and slamming her door shut locking it for good measure. She threw open her closet taking out her duffle and started to pack.

It was easy to choose what she needed and what would stay behind. Clothes were thrown in along with a pair of sandals, pictures of her mom and Peter, her mother's knitting kit, some money she had saved up, and a few more things to help her one her way. She knew her grandfather would never let her leave so she slipped out the window using the porch railing to slip down.

She made her way deep into the woods where an old rundown shed was nestled amongst the trees and underbrush. It was in this place that she kept her best kept secret, a red Yamaha XS 650. She had gotten it from a scrapyard and spent many days fixing it up in secret. She never let her grandfather know about it or he would have taken it away, not proper for a young lady and all that crap.

She rolled it out of the shed onto the path taking out her helmet placing it on her head before revving the engine. She sped down the path onto the dirt road that took her past her grandfather's home pausing only a moment to take it in before speeding away.

-0-

Taylor never returned home only sending post cards from time to time to let her grandfather know she was alive. She didn't even have it in her to return when he passed away, just stopped sending the postcards.

She traveled often, never settling down in one spot and taking odd jobs to keep herself going. She never found a place to call home nor people she could relate to past the acquaintance stage. Through events she couldn't even understand herself she had ended up in Nepal wondering through the busy streets.

She paused as she gazed out on the mountain range taking in their great beauty. It was something she loved the most about traveling, the scenery. She took in a deep breath she felt all the way to the bottom of her lungs and letting out feeling her whole body relaxing.

At least she was relaxed until she felt someone tug at her duffle on her back. Her grip tightened as she whirled around to face off her mugger. She aimed a kick at each of his knees forcing him back and losing his hold on her duffle. Another thing she had picked up in her travels was a knowledge of various fighting techniques.

The man was joined by three others all sneering and not looking to above murder. She pursed her lips, squared her shoulders, leveled them with her best glare…then turned tail running for it as fast as she could. She was proud of her fighting skills, but she wasn't about to face down four men on her own.

It wasn't much of a getaway with the opposing team having home field advantage. They were able to surround her in an alley and were going in for the kill, sick smiles plastered on their faces. Deciding that she wasn't going down without a fight she raised her arms and widened her stance, but none of that was necessary it seemed. The suddenly turned pale and fled the alley like frightened rabbits causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"You are far from home." A female voice from behind her commented.

Taylor turned to face the owner of the voice, her guard back up. The woman was strangely dressed in a hooded garb of yellow that was clearly oriental inspired. Pale arms reached up removing the hood to reveal the blonde woman's bald head and otherworldly beauty, but the look in her eyes spoke wisdom beyond her physical appearance.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Taylor nodded slowly. "I'm guessing you're the one that scared those thieves off so thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Quill." She nodded her head startling Taylor.

"How'd you know my name?" Taylor asked.

"What are you looking for Taylor?" She countered.

"Right now? A subtle way to get out of this freaky conversation." Taylor replied eyeing the woman.

"I was thinking in a more philosophical sense." She smiled softly and Taylor found herself reassured, something in the smile telling her this woman was going to help her.

"I lost everything and it's all I've been doing ever since, losing." Taylor stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I don't want to lose anymore."

"Come with me." She said.

"You haven't even told me your name or what you want." Taylor pointed out.

"I'm the Ancient One, and I'm going to give you something you can never lose." She told her, her voice laced with sympathy and authority. "Will you come?"

Taylor eyed her once again, but she gave nothing away. Adjusting her satchel Taylor realized she had nothing to lose and slowly nodded her head. She followed the Ancient One to Kamartaj and started a new chapter in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor hummed as she walked through the crowds of Napal, her arms laden with groceries. She had decided after the events of Ultron to take some time for herself. She returned to Kamar-Taj taking up a teacher's position offered to her by the Ancient one, she also needed to inform the Ancient One of the Infinity Stones appearances.

She wore a dark blue long sleeved scooped neck fitted shirt that reached just below her hips in front and reached down to her knees in back, a loose dark brown belt with a bronze buckle, a Mahogany brown leather long sleeved half jacket, a pair of brown tights, dark brown fingerless leather gloves, a pair of brown leather boots, and her ever present spear strapped to her back.

She had also grown out her hair so that it reached her shoulders parted on the left side and was now her natural blonde color like her mother's having not colored it for a while. She stopped in front of Kamar-Taj eyeing the man slumped against the doors, taking in the rather sad sight before her.

"Don't shut me out. I've nowhere else to go." He looked like an utter desperate wreck and she guessed that his hands were the source of his troubles, as well as the reason he was here. They shook, were covered in surgical scars, and looked horribly painful.

"Hello." Taylor said gently as kneeled down in front of him. The man wearily looked up at her, his eyes widening slightly. "Can I help you?"

"You're The Mage." He said in surprise, and Taylor let out a huff rolling her eyes.

"I always hated that name." Taylor winced with a grimace, mentally cursing Tony, his stupid imagination, and his big mouth. "Are you ok? You look…horrible."

"You're one of them." He said in a strained voice.

"Them?" Taylor cocked her head to the side.

"A sorceress, right? One of them?" He questioned. "I saw the clips of you fighting, it was like what she did."

"Perhaps." Taylor hummed, eyeing his rumpled appearance. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was expelled from the premises." He said bitterly.

"Oh….don't take it personally, the Ancient One is just more cautious of late." Taylor nodded taking a seat next to him and rummaging through one of her bags. She took out an apple and some bread offering it to him. "Who brought you here?"

"Mordo." He replied taking the food in his shaking hand with a thankful nod before he started to eat.

"Well if Mordo brought you then more than likely he's arguing for you right now." Taylor said with a smile.

"It's been five hours, I don't think he's winning." He grumbled.

"You've been out here for five hours begging to get back in." She said sensing his vanity as well as his desperation, but there was something else about him, something undoubtedly good.

"I need…help." He sighed tiredly, casting a disdainful look to his hands.

"I see." Taylor hummed thoughtfully before holding out her hand. "My name's Taylor Quill. Rather be called that than Mage if you don't mind."

"Dr. Stephen Strange." Strange shook her hand.

"Really?" Taylor said in realization. "I heard about you, neurosurgery right?"

"Yeah." He said finishing up the apple and Taylor let out a low appreciative whistle. "At least I was…" He held up his shaking hands. "…until this."

"I'm sorry, I heard about the accident." Taylor said with a wince of sympathy. "I actually had a friend that was going to see you for his back, Colonel Rhodes." Taylor frowned sadly, recalling her hurt friend. "An experimental training accident injured his spine."

"Oh…" Strange looked down, remembering the phone call before his accident. He actually felt a small twinge of guilt knowing that he was not going to take the man's case and now he was sitting next to one of his friends. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, he's getting the help he needs and Tony has all sorts of ideas on how to help him. He'll be up and about in no time." Taylor said tilting her head back to look up at the sky. "I actually offered to bring him here, but he declined, said he didn't want that kind of knowledge. Well that and I'm not exactly simpatico with the government, been dodging the accords and all that." Taylor shrugged with a sigh then changed the subject back to him. "So you came here to be healed right? I mean that is the reason most people come here, that and knowledge sometimes."

"Yes, I came to be healed." Stephen nodded eyeing the girl before him. "What brought you here?"

"Loss." Taylor clasped her hands together fiddling with her thumbs.

"Loss?" Stephen echoed ininterest. "Loss of what?"

"A later time perhaps." Taylor avoided, looking away from Strange.

"There might not be a later time." He hung his head again.

"Oh don't be that way, I'm sure she'll help you." Taylor clapped him on his shoulder.

"I had hoped she would, I used up everything I had left to come here, if she can't help me I'll have nothing." Strange said, his whole body tense. Taylor eyed him for a moment before standing to her feet, bags in hand with a firm nod of her head as she came to a decision.

"Don't give up just yet Strange, I'll be right back." Taylor slipped into the building dropping of her groceries on the way to the Ancient One. She was directed to the gate room where the sanctums were connected to Kamartaj.

"You think I'm wrong to cast him out?" She heard the Ancient one say.

"5 hours later, he's still on your doorstep." Mordo commented. "There's a strength to him."

"Stubbornness, arrogance, ambition..." She listed off as she moved her fingers over the podium controlling the globe that made up the area above their heads. "I've seen it all before."

"He reminds you of Kaecilius?" Taylor commented as she walked into the room, nodding to Mordo before greeting the Ancient One with a respectful bow.

"I cannot lead another gifted student to power, only to lose him to the darkness." The Ancient One replied resolutely.

"You didn't lose me." Mordo countered with a small smile of admiration toward his teacher. "I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons." He motioned to Taylor. "Nor did you lose Taylor to her demons, you taught us how to live within the natural law."

"We never lose our demons, Mordo." The Ancient One corrected him. "We only learn to live above them."

"Kaecilius still has the stolen pages." Mordo pressed. "If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin upon us all. There may be dark days ahead."

"Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange." Taylor pointed out rocking on her heels with her hands clasped behind her. The Ancient One sighed causing Taylor to smile over at Mrodo. "I'll go let him in." Taylor went back to the front door flinging it open causing Stephen to fall backwards into the building. Taylor smiled brightly down at him. "Welcome to Kamar-Taj Dr. Strange."

"Thank you." He said from the floor.

-0-

They took Strange down the halls of the temple to the living quarters of their members. They stopped before one of the many doors that led to the different rooms.

"Bath. Rest. Meditate... if you can." Mordu said as he allowed Strange into his new room, lighting some incense for him. "The Ancient One will send for you."

"Here." Taylor held out a slip of paper that said Shamball on it.

"Uh, what's this? My mantra?" Stephen asked taking the paper.

"The Wi-Fi password." Mordo replied with a smirk as Taylor giggled shaking her head. "We're not savages."

"Rest well Strange, should you need anything my room is across the hall and Mordo is down at the end on the right." Taylor said as she and Mordo closed the doors behind themselves leaving Strange to himself.

"You've seemed on edge of late." Mordo commented as they went down the hall to continue their daily duties.

"I can't help it, a lot has happened." Taylor sighed running her hands through her hair then over her face.

"You worry for your friends." He nodded with a frown.

"One half is on the run and the other half is under the United Nations thumb not to mention what happened to Rhodey." Taylor shook her head, gesturing weakly with her hands.

"Your friend did not want to come here to be healed." Mordo said, recalling her mentioning her friend's condition. She had taken a great risk contacting him at all considering her help in the prison raft jail break clearly showing whose side she was on.

"He said he wasn't ready to know the secret of the universe just yet." Taylor chuckled clasping her hands behind her back. "Plus it would be against the accords and he's kind of a stickler for the rules."

"A wise man to know his limits." Mordo smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah…" Taylor trailed off with a nod.

"There's more." Mordo stated, knowing her to well after all their time together.

"I think…well there's a good chance…" Taylor slowed to a stop, Mordo stopping with her as he looked to her in concern. "Mordo, Peter might still be alive." Taylor looked over to Mordo, her friend's eyes widening at the news. "And I think it's time I went looking for him."

"Off planet?" He asked with raised brows.

"I have connections now and as soon as I've helped you train Strange and get the pages back I'd really like to go looking for him or at least go find out what happened to him." Taylor shrugged starring down at the ground. "I need to know."

"You will be missed." Mordu placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her gaze back up to his.

"I'll miss you as well." Taylor reached up placed her hand over his as she smiled up at him.

-0-

Taylor hummed to herself as she moved around the kitchen making some chamomile tea on the stove, with a dash of Sana root. She had a breakfast buffet all set up in the dining hall for the rest of the students and masters as was her duty along with a few others. Since the food was already done her fellow chefs had gone to eat leaving her in the kitchen on her own. She heard someone entering the kitchen behind her pausing in the doorway. She turned with a smile as she saw the surprised look on Dr. Strange's face.

"Like our Wifi we also like to keep our kitchen up to date." Taylor poured the tea into two mugs as Strange came over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. The kitchen was of rustic design with dark wood accents and stone floors with copper back splashes.

"I see." Strange accepted one of the mugs with a nod.

"This will help with your hands." Taylor nodded to the tea as she also passed him some eggs, toast, and bacon.

"What's in it?" Stephen eyed it.

"Chamomile and Sana root." Taylor took a long sip.

"Sana root?" Stephen echoed.

"It's a special purple flower that grows around here." Taylor replied. "It's called the healing flower."

"I've never heard of it." Strange took a hesitant sip and liking it took a deeper pull.

"I wouldn't expect so, it's very rare and if not prepared right is one of the most deadly fastest acting poisons." Taylor commented off handedly, Strange choking on his tea. "Not to worry Stephen, I know how to prepare it."

"I thought you said it was called the healing flower." Stephen set the mug aside, stretching his hands.

"Well its other name is Mortem." Taylor smiled over the rim of her mug.

"Great." He frowned.

"How do your hands feel?" Taylor asked.

"Better…but they're still shaking." Stephen glared as his shaking limbs.

"Well you can't expect everything to change in a moment." Taylor set her mug aside. "You came here looking for a magic solution, but that is not what magic is."

"Then what is magic?" Stephen asked, his voice sarcastic.

"Energy." Taylor replied cleaning her mug in the sink before making her way for the exit. "Better eat up Strange, you'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor sat at one of the many tables of the library working while she talked with Wong, the new librarian. Wong snickered as she told him all the tricks she had pulled on the Avengers, mostly with the help of Tony and Clint, but sometimes the others got in on it as well.

"He gave me that ridiculous name so I just let him fall…for about thirty minutes between portals." Taylor shrugged. "The Mage, it sounds like mange."

Before her on the table was an older book and a book binding sewing frame. She moved swiftly repairing the binding of the book as was her main job in the temple. While Wong watched the books Taylor maintained them. Next to her was a good sized wooden case that held some of her tools, the outside carved with a floral and leaf design.

"He must have been angry." Wong commented, putting some books away.

"At first he was, but then he started doing flips and turns, basically turning it into a new game." Taylor shook her head. "Then he got the others in on it, said it was like skydiving without the threat of death."

"You didn't tell them about the chance they may have been stuck between worlds?" Wong raised a brow.

"Didn't come up." Taylor hummed eyeing her work for faults.

"You should be more careful using your sling ring." Wong cautioned her.

"I know." Taylor nodded as she finished up the book setting it aside and taking up another to assess the damage to it, writing what she found in her notebook. "It's just very hard not to turn back into a kid with those guys."

"Hey." Stephen came into the library.

"Hey." Taylor replied setting the book aside finishing her notes on what needed to be done.

"Mr. Strange." Wong greeted.

"Uh... Stephen, please." Stephen replied. "And you are?"

"Wong." Wong answered.

"Wong." Stephen echoed. "Just Wong? Like... Adele? Or... Aristotle. Drake. Bono." Wong's face remained impassive while Taylor rested her chin in her hand watching as Stephen floundered. "Eminem."

Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere Stephen laid his stack of books down, Wong picking them up and going over them reading off the titles.

"The book of the invisible sun. Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon." Wong listed off.

"You finished all of this?" Taylor raised a brow.

"Yup." Stephen nodded.

"Come with me." Wong said walking away with Stephen following behind him and stepped into a larger section of the library. Stephen did a double take seeing Taylor at another table waving at him. "Master Taylor, we just talked about this."

"Sorry." Taylor mumbled, but didn't look to sorry and Wong was obviously buying her apology either though he did let it go.

"Alright." Wong regained Stephen's attention. "This section is for Masters only. But at my discretion, others may use it." Wong moved down the aisles selecting some books as he went. "We should start with Maxim's Primer."

"Hey Strange, quick question, how's your Sanskrit?" Taylor said wondering over to another aisle.

"I'm fluent in Google Translate." Stephen replied.

"Read it." Taylor pressed a book into his hands. "Classical Sanskrit."

"What are those?" Stephen looked to a section of books that had glowing script embedded in them.

"The Ancient One's private collection." Wong answered.

"So they're forbidden?" Stephen guessed.

"No knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden." Wong corrected him. "Only certain practices." Stephen walked over to the books taking one down and flipping through it. "Those books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme."

"This one's got pages missing." Stephen looked at the rips left behind.

"That's the book of Cagliostro." Wong told him. "The study of time."

"One of the rituals was stolen by a former Master." Taylor frowned darkly. "A zealot called Kaecilius."

"Just after he strung up the former librarian, and relieved him of his head." Wong told him as he stared Stephen down. "I'm now the guardian of these books. So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again, I'd know it." Wong took the book from Stephen closing it with a snap and tucking it under his arm. "And you'd be dead before you ever left the compound."

"What if it's just overdue? You know? Any... late fees I should know about?" Stephen tried to get a laugh, but both Taylor and Wong just stared at him, Wong handing him his books to take. "Maybe, perhaps, uhm...Uh, you know, people used to think that I was funny."

"Did they work for you?" Wong asked.

"Alright. Well, it's been lovely talking to you, thank you for the books and for the horrifying story and for the threat upon my life." Stephen made for the exit picking up the others books Wong gave him from the table.

"You and Mordo are vouching for him, correct?" Wong asked with a raised brow.

"He's a bit full of himself, but I think he has potential." Taylor shrugged as she took the Sorcerer Supremes book from him flipping through the pages. "I mean he's no worse than Stark at least."

"That's comforting." Wong deadpanned holding out his hand for the book which he put back in its place.

-0-

Taylor twirled The Spear of Inlustris as she faced off against fellow master Tina Minoru who wielded the Staff of One. They had agreed to keep it a melee fight, forgoing spells to build on their combat skills. With a shout they charged one another moving deftly, the force of their hits proving that neither Master was holding back.

Tina landed a hit that had Taylor flying back into the ground. She rolled to recover as Tina brought her staff down where she had landed seconds before. She drove the pummel of her spear into Tina's stomach forcing her back. Shooting to her feet the planted her spear in the ground using it to vault herself at Tina to kick her down.

Mordo came close pausing as he watched them fight, his eyes lingering on Taylor. Her skills had improved during her time away, a time where he dearly missed her. Clasping his hand behind his back he turned over his thoughts of Taylor in his head tensing every time Tina seemed to get a little to enthusiastic in their fight.

Tina had recovered blocking the kick with the Staff of One, their weapons clashing again. They were locked together, pressing against one another looking for an opening. Finally Taylor dropped to the ground swinging her leg around and kicking Tina's legs out from under her then shot up pointing the blade of her spear at Tina's throat.

"Give?" Taylor asked, panting for breath.

"Give." Tina nodded, Taylor reaching down and helping her to her feet.

"You're getting better." Taylor commented.

"Thanks." Tina nodded taking some deep breaths. "Those were some new moves."

"Yes, my time away with the Avengers proved educational." Taylor shrugged as Mordo came up to them.

"Master Taylor, Master Tina." He greeted with a small bow, smiling at Taylor.

"Master Mordo." Taylor and Tina greeted back.

"I would like to talk, but I must take my leave. My husband and I have to attend to our annual charity fundraiser." Tina said to them with a sigh. "Good day to you both."

"Good day." Taylor and Mordo nodded as she left.

"You really have improved with the spear." Mordo commented. "You looked good out there."

"Thank you." Taylor ducked her head as she placed her relic back into the sheath on her back. "How is Stephen coming along with his sling ring?"

"He's struggling." Mordo replied, his smile twitching a bit. He had noticed how close Taylor had become with Stephen. "The Ancient One is taking care of him."

"This I must see." Taylor smiled grabbing her cloak. She and Mordo walked back to where Mordo had left Stephen with the Ancient One.

"How is our new recruit?" Mordo asked as he and Taylor came up to the Ancient One.

"We shall see." She replied, her hands clasped around her fan behind her back. Mordo and Taylor glanced around themselves for any sign of Stephen. "Any second now."

"No, not again." Mordo realized which caused Taylor to realize as well.

"Everest." Taylor breathed out. "How long?"

"A few minutes so far." The Ancient one replied.

"Maybe I should..." Mordu started, but the Ancient One stopped him.

A few minutes later a portal opened slowly allowing Stephen to stumble though falling to the ground, the portal closing behind him cutting of the blizzard coming through it. Taylor removed her cloak placing it over his shoulders, using her control over fire to warm him up.

"Mount Everest is lovely this time of year, is it not?" Taylor asked gaining a look from Strange and a chuckle for Mordo.

-0-

Taylor set across from Wong as they stared down at a Majong set, the tiles in the shape of a turtle. She made her move then waited for Wong who took considerably less time to make his move. Letting out a frustrated sigh as she tapped her cheek thinking out her next move.

"Why do I agree to these games with you? You always win." Taylor groused making her move to which Wong quickly replied.

"Last time we played you said you would not stop playing until you won at least once." Wong told her.

"I have a problem." Taylor grumbled.

"Stephen." Wong acknowledged Strange as he came into the library.

"Wong." Stephen nodded. "Quill."

"Hey Strange." Taylor nodded, glad for the distraction. "Shave and a trim huh? You're looking good."

"Thanks." Strange smiled slightly.

"What do you want, Strange?" Wong asked as he stood up.

"Books on astral projection." Stephen replied.

"You're not ready for that." Wong told him.

"Try me, Beyoncé." Stephen challenged, glancing between them, but they both just stared at him. "Come on. You've heard of her. She's a huge star, right?" Neither of them gave him a reaction. "Do you ever laugh?"

"When someone's funny." Taylor pointed out.

"Oh come on, just give me the book, huh?" Stephen said in exasperation.

"No." Wong said right away. Stephen tried a few more times before giving up and leaving the library with Taylor who had given up trying to beat Wong for the day.

"You're just not ready yet." Taylor shrugged. "Astral projection in a big deal. Plus if you do it wrong you might not be able to get back into your body."

"That can happen?" Stephen asked and Taylor nodded giving him another moment of doubt, but he shook it off. "Taylor, that first time I went into the library, you used your sling ring to get into the masters room right?"

"Yeah, why?" Taylor raised a brow.

"Nothing, just thought there'd be something to stop that from happening, that's all." Stephen replied looking thoughtful.

"Right." Taylor drawled out clearly not believing him. The next day when Taylor came into the library Wong leveled her with a dark look. "What?"

"Multiple books have been taken from the library without my consent, one as I was reading it." Wong told her.

"It wasn't me." Taylor shook her head.

"No, but I've no doubt that you're the one that put it into Strange's head to use his sling ring in such a way." Wong crossed his arms.

"Hold on, I in no way told him…." Taylor trailed off under Wong's gaze. "He asked how I appeared there that one day, guessed it was my ring, not my fault." Another glare was leveled at her from Wong and she started to edge away. "Well I'm out of here, sure you're very busy, don't want to bother you any longer."


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor set on a large round window sill looking out over the courtyard as the rain fell, her fingers moving automatically as she knit together a navy blue hooded scarf. She had a lot to think about for the days to come and what she was planning to do. It was a big step going off world in search of a broth who may or may not even still be alive.

She never thought that she'd even ever be able to go looking for him until the attack on New York, even then she had no way to get to space, but that all changed when she joined the Avengers and met Thor and Vanessa.

She glanced down at the knitting needles in her hands stopping for a moment as she ran thumbs reverently and lovingly over them. They were special to her, only using them on important projects or when she had something to think on. They were a part of her mother's knitting kit, one of the few things that she had taken with her when she had left home.

"Have you made your decision?" The Ancient One walked over to her.

"I have." Taylor looked up from her knitting. "I'm leaving to go search or my brother. Vanessa said that she can get me on a ship from Asgard and Thor agreed with her, from there I'll see what I can find out."

"I wish you luck." The Ancient One stood next to her.

"Why do I sense a but coming along?" Taylor sighed.

"But…" The Ancient One smiled lightly. "I would like you to stay until Stephen's training is complete."

"That could take ages." Taylor pointed out.

"Not as long as you think, he's progressing rapidly." The Ancient One hummed. "He's reaching far beyond what stage most students would be at considering his time here."

"Ancient One, is something coming?" Taylor asked softly.

"Why would you ask that?" The Ancient one asked her.

"I have this feeling of standing on the edge, about to fall." Taylor looked back down at her knitting, counting her stiches. "I at first thought it was about leaving earth, but now with the missing pages and the arrival of Strange, it has gotten worse."

"I cannot pretend to know all that is to come." The Ancient One replied, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Taylor. "But you would be remised if you were to ignore these feelings."

"I thought so." Taylor packed her knitting into a bag at her feet. "I better head off to the library, one of the novices had an accident with the Tome of Talica."

"Nothing to bad I hope." The Ancient One clasped her hands behind herself, a smile tugging at her lips.

"For their sake I hope not." Taylor shouldered her bag. "If they think my reaction is bad wait till Wong gets a hold of them."

"Indeed." The Ancient One Agreed, sharing an amused smile with Taylor before they parted ways.

-0-

Taylor was sitting cross legged on a stone wall with another knitting project going into full swing. It was a pair of knit wool gloves colored red with gold flecks. The Acnient One was watching as two students faced off against each other and Stephen was walking over to her.

"Are those some sort of magic gloves or something?" Stephen asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing outrageous." Taylor held them up. "Like them?"

"Nice." Stephen felt the softness of the wool, looking at the intricate pattern.

"It's a Rhombtwist Pattern, but with fingers." Taylor continued knitting.

"And that symbol in the middle?" Stephen asked.

"Celtic knot of healing." Taylor replied. "It's great for soothing more than healing though."

"They teach you to knit here?" Stephen asked.

"No, my mom taught me." Taylor said.

"Does she know what you do? I mean about being a magician?" Stephen asked.

"She passed away some time ago." Taylor frowned down at her knitting.

"I'm sorry." Stephen said.

"It's alright, she's at peace now." Taylor smiled lightly then handed him the finished gloves. "Wear them at night, they'll help with the pain."

"You made them for me?" Stephen was surprised, not really recalling the last time someone gave him a gift. "Why?"

"Well for one you need them and for another, you've become a real good friend Strange." Taylor nudged him with her shoulder.

"Thank you." Stephen accepted the gift, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Strange, right on time." Mordo commented as he came over to them placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Master Taylor."

"Master Mordo." Taylor nodded back as Stephen stood up tucking away the gloves gaining Mordo's attention.

"One of Taylor's projects?" Mordo asked Stephen, his hand lingering on Taylor's shoulder.

"Yeah, they're to help with…" He held up his hands.

"I'm sure they will do the trick, Taylor is very gifted in her craft." Mordo gave Taylor's shoulder one last gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure she is." Stephen took note of how Mordo acted around Taylor, there was definitely something there.

"Let's get started." Mordo said after quickly tying his shoe.

"So, just how ancient is she?" Stephen glanced over to where the Ancient One was fanning herself as her students continued to fight.

"Asking a lady her age." Taylor clicked her tongue at him as she took out some more yard for another project, this time dark green. "Not very gentlemanly of you."

"Who said I was a gentleman?" Stephen snarked.

"Certainly no one around here." Taylor shot back with a snicker.

"Ouch." Stephen placed a hand to his chest.

"No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme." Mordo regained control of the conversation shaking his head at their antics. "Only that she is Celtic and never talks about her past."

"You both follow her even though you don't know?" Stephen questioned.

"I know that she's steadfast." Mordo told him.

"But unpredictable." Taylor added.

"Merciless." Mordo said.

"Yet kind." Taylor said.

"She made Taylor and I what we are." Mordo smiled softly over to Taylor as they shared a laugh at Strange's confused glance between the two Master's. "Trust your teacher." Mordo dropped down into a fighting stance, Stephen quickly following. "And don't lose your way."

"Like Kaecilius?" Stephen asked causing Taylor to pause in her knitting though she continued to look down at it.

"That's right." Mordo nodded solemnly as he and Stephen started to circle one another. Mordo opened with a round house kick, but Stephen ducked it then rammed his hands into Mordo's chest forcing him back. They became locked together for a moment.

"You both knew him." Stephen surmised. Mordo reversed the hold wrapping his arm around Stephen's neck from behind.

"When he first came to us, he'd lost everyone he ever loved." Taylor lamented with a sad shake of her head. Stephen rammed his elbow into Mordo's gut releasing him from the master's hold, both of them taking a small beak from the fight. "He was a grieving and broken man, searching for answers in the mystic arts."

"A brilliant student, but he was proud, headstrong." Mordo told him. "Questioned the Ancient One, rejected our teaching. He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine."

"He stole the forbidden ritual, right?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Taylor sighed.

"What did it do?" Stephen asked.

"No more questions." Mordo said taking up a short staff, tossing it in his hand.

"What's that?" Stephen asked.

"That's a question." Mordo pointed the staff at him, then held it horizontally. "This is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain, so we imbue objects with it. Allowing them to take the strain we can not. This is the Staff of the Living Tribunal." Mordo's staff separated revealing in yellow blazing light that crackled with electricity. He swung it on either side of himself striking the ground causing Stephen to flinch back. "There are many relics."

"The Wand of Watoomb." Taylor said.

"The Bolting Boots of Voltor." Mordo clicked one of his boots against the other causing a spell symbol to form under it.

"The Spear of Inlustris." Taylor gestured to her back where her spear was sheathed. "And the Crystals of Ignis-Glacium."

"They just roll of the tongue, don't they?" Stephen replied in interest, though he tried to act casual about it. "When do I get my relic?"

"When you're ready." Mordo replied.

"I think I'm ready." Stephen said.

"You're ready when the relic decides you're ready." Taylor smirked.

"For now, conjure a weapon." Mordo told him. Stephen nodded taking a wide stance holding out his hands in front of himself, sparks appearing between them before he pulled his hands apart forming threads of lights. Without warning Mordo attacked with the staff, Stephen scrambling to keep up with the rapid blows.

"Fight! Fight like your life depended on it!" Mordo disarmed Stephen then used his boots to volt into the air, jumping down to deliver a devastating hit sending Stephen to the ground. Taylor stood to her feet stuffing away her knitting into her bag as she came up to Stephen holding out her hand to him.

"Because one day, it may." Taylor said helping him to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor was sitting on Strange's bed knitting a pile of palm sized hexagon pillows in a multitude of different colors while he read from one of the various books from the library. They had started a kind of tradition of hanging out together of listening to music together when they found they had similar tastes. Taylor also was amazed by his knowledge of various songs, their artists, and when they came out, she enjoyed testing him from time to time.

"Bee Gees, Secret Love." Strange rattled off. "It was the lead single of their album High Civilization, released in March 1991."

"You have a gift Strange." Taylor laughed. "Where do you store all of this information?"

"It's all here." He tapped his head with a smirk.

"So humble." Taylor shook her head with an amused scoff.

"Did you make each of those?" Stephen gestured to the pile of knit hexagons.

"Yep, once I have enough I'm going to sew them together to make a blanket." Taylor told him. "It's called a bee keepers quilt."

"Must take forever." He commented.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Taylor smiled.

The song changed to Hooked on a Feeling and Taylor stilled her knitting with a small gasp, the lack of clicking drawing Stephen's notice. He looked up noticing her said wistful smile and the tears just at the edges of her eyes. She did this when certain songs came on he had come to notice and was curious as to why.

"You ok?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." Taylor breathed out looking back at her knitting and counting stitches to see where she left off.

"Really? Because you do that every time certain songs play." Strange pointed out. Taylor didn't answer right away, resuming her knitting at a more sedate pace. "You don't have to tell me."

"Do you remember when you asked me why I came here? And what I told you about my mom passing away?" Taylor asked him and he nodded in reply remembering his first day in Kamartaj and their brief conversation a week or so ago. "My mom was a wonderful person, the best mother anyone could hope for. She would share her music with my brother and I. We'd listen to it for hours dancing and singing along with her."

"And then she passed away." Stephen said gently sensing the underlining sadness behind her smile that turned into a frown.

"She passed away from cancer." Taylor gripped her knitting needles. "It was slow, painful, and a nightmare watching her waste away before our eyes. It tore my brother and I apart."

"Where is your brother if you don't mind me asking?" Stephen asked slowly.

"When my mother died he ran out of the hospital and I ran after him. We were in the middle of this field and there was this fog all around us, made it hard for me to find him. When I did there was this ship that just seemed to come out of nowhere baring down on him." Taylor shook her head. "In a flash of light he was gone and I spent the next years of my life going from one therapist to the other."

"He was abducted? By aliens?" Strange asked wide eyed and Taylor nodded. "Wow, not to long ago I would have thought you were…" He made a vague gesture with his hand, Taylor sending him a dry look. "I'm sorry though, for your loss."

"Thanks." Taylor nodded. "After my losing my mother and my brother I went to live with my grandfather. At first it wasn't so bad, but then when I went into high school he just became smothering. I couldn't do anything it felt like and it all came to a head when I got in trouble at school again. He told me he didn't want to end up like my mother, throwing her life away on the useless man called my father and getting saddled with my brother and I."

"That seems harsh." Strange winced.

"Yeah, I didn't take it well. Packed up and left them same day. Three years later and I ended up here." Taylor sighed.

"Why didn't you go looking for your dad?" Strange asked.

"Because he never came looking for us." Taylor said bitterly. "Left my mother and us high and dry, doubt he gave us a second thought." Taylor shook her head deciding to change the subject away from herself. "But enough about me, who's Christine?" Strange looked surprised. "I saw the watch."

"She's…she and I…we had a thing for a while, but it didn't work out." Strange sighed. "It was my own fault, I didn't treat her like an equal so we broke up. We still stayed friends and colleagues, but I missed her." Strange glanced down at his hands. "After my accident she stayed with me even though I treated her like crap. I've been trying to apologize, but I think I really blew it this time."

"You really care about here." Taylor smiled at the slight blush on his cheeks. "Then you need to talk to her, keep trying to get to her."

"What if she doesn't want me back?" Strange asked.

"Unless she has told you in no uncertain terms that she wants nothing to do with you at all I wouldn't give up. Heck even if she did say that I still wouldn't at least try to air everything out with her." Taylor shrugged. "Take it from someone who knows a lot about loss, you don't want to waste what time you have."

"What about you?" Strange asked.

"What about me?" Taylor asked.

"I told you about my love." Strange probed. "Are you lot aloud to have that kind of thing or do you have to give it up when you become a master?"

"We're sorcerers not monks." Taylor scoffed then noticed his raised brow.

"Well…." He pressed.

"You've gone full on gossip girl, you know that right?" Taylor pointed out, but he didn't waver in his gaze. "I've had a few relationships in the past, but nothing that lasted."

"What about Mordo?" Stephen asked causing her needles to slip making her drop a stich.

"I'm sorry?" She yelped.

"Come on, you two are always together when you're not busy." Stephen said. "The only reason you're here with me is because he's teaching a late class."

"Mordo and I have been friends since we both joined Kamartaj." Taylor fixed her knitting. "We joined about the same time. We grew close learning together and overcoming our pasts. We never tried for anything past friendship."

"But you've thought about it." Strange picked his book back up.

"Shut up Strange." Taylor blushed and refused to say anything else on the matter. Soon after it was time for her to go back to her own room for the night. She left with a threat that if he didn't go to bed and stay there, astral projection and all, there would be dire consequences in the morning.

Taylor was wondering through the courtyard after she left Stephen's room looking up at the stars that scattered the sky wondering where her brother lay amongst them. She paused just under one of the trees with her arms crossed over her stomach and her head tilted back with her eyes closed.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." Mordo commented as he walked up to her.

"It is, but then again most nights here are." Taylor smiled at him.

Mordo gestured to the bench nearby leading her over to take a seat so they were more comfortable. They sat together in silence observing the heavens as they turned slowly before them. She and Mordo had spent many nights like this together taking in the beauty of their surroundings.

"Do you really think your brother is up there somewhere?" Mordo asked.

"I can only hope." Taylor sighed.

"When you go, I want to go with you." Mordo said surprising her. She gazed up at him wide eyed and mouth falling open slightly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"I can't in good conscience release you on the universe unsupervised." Mordo smiled down at her.

"You know for a second there I thought you were being really sweet." Taylor pouted.

"And something tells me you're going to need help." Mordo went on covering her hand with his.

"I'd love it if you came with me." Taylor smiled up at him placing her hand over his.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen sat in the library snacking on an apple as he read. He came across a depiction of the Eye of Agamotto, then spotted the relic in the rotunda at the end of the room. He then cast a thoughtful look to the Sorcerer Supremes' book before him with the torn pages and then back to the Eye of Agamotto. He glanced around the library making sure he was alone.

"Wong? Taylor?" He called out as a precaution, but received no answer. He quickly stood up grabbing the book that Kaecilius had mutilated as well as grabbing the eye placing it around his neck.

"Okay." He opened the book in front of himself. "First, open the Eye of Agamotto." He read then moved as his hands as directed and the eye opened emitting a green light. "Alright." He formed a spell that wrapped around his wrist and a spell seal formed at the end of his hand. Moving his hand one way aged his apple, bites being taken out of it by an unseen force. Then turning his hand the other way renewed the apple making it whole once again. "Oh my." He moved his hand to the extreme side once again reducing it to its core then rotting it before once again making it whole. He moved the apple to the side before placing the torn book in front of himself. He turned his hand and the paged reappeared in the book. "Dormammu. The Dark Dimension." He read thoughtfully. "Eternal life?"

Suddenly the mirror dimension started to spread out in front of him. He didn't notice Mordo entering the room along with Wong and Taylor, all three of the Master's panicking at the sight of what Stephen was up to.

"Stop!" Mordo yelled and the mirror dimension faded away. "Tampering with the continuum of probability is forbidden!"

"I... I wa... I was just doing exactly what it said in the book!" Stephen replied shakenly.

"And what did the book say about the dangers of performing that ritual?" Wong questioned him.

"Yeah, I don't know." Stephen said calmly. "I hadn't gotten to that part yet."

"Temporal manipulations can create branches in time." Taylor tried to explain calmly, but wasn't really doing a successful job of it. "Unstable dimensional openings." Taylor's voice rose. "Spacious paradoxes! Time loops!"

"You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all?" Mordo questioned angrily.

"They really should put the warnings before that stuff." Stephen said nervously.

"Your curiosity could have gotten you killed." Wong slammed his hand on the book closing it getting Stephen to look up at him. "You weren't manipulating the space-time continuum…" Wong picked up the book taking it away. "You were wrecking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it."

"Wait, how did you even learn to do that?" Taylor asked suddenly. "Where did you learn all of spells you'd need to even understand it?"

"I've got a photographic memory." Stephen explained. "It's how I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time."

"Impressive, but what you just did takes more than a good memory." Taylor scoffed sarcastically.

"You were born for the mystic arts." Wong commented.

"And yet, my hands still shake." Stephen said despairingly looking down at his scared hands.

"For now, yes." Wong nodded.

"Not forever?" Stephen asked.

"We're not prophets." Mordo shook his head.

"When do you start telling me what we are?" Stephen questioned causing the three Masters to look to one another.

"He deserves to know." Taylor spoke up, the other masters agreeing slowly.

"While heroes like the Avengers protect the world from physical dangers, we sorcerers safeguard it against more mystical threats." Wong took the lead taking them all back to the rotunda, stopping at the pedestal that held the eye. Wong used the pedestal which activated the globe above them lighting it up. "The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of Sorcerers Supreme going back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts, the mighty Agamotto." Wong leveled a look at Stephen. "The same sorcerer who created the eye you so recklessly borrowed." He pointed up at the globe. "Agamotto built 3 Sanctums in places of power, where great cities now stand." He pointed to one door. "That door leads to the Hong Kong Sanctum," He moved to the next one. "That door to the New York Sanctum." Then pointed to the last door. "That one, to the London Sanctum." He then returned his attention to the globe. "Together, the Sanctums generate a protective shield around our world."

The depiction of the shield appeared over the globe in golden light spreading out around the world. Over New York, London, and Hong Kong a spell seal formed and the lines connected each major city one to the other.

"The Sanctums protect the world, and we sorcerers protect the Sanctums." Mordo told him.

"From what?" Stephen asked.

"Other-dimensional beings that threaten our universe." Taylor replied with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Like Dormammu?" Stephen asked surprising them.

"Where did you learn that name?" Taylor's eyes shot to his.

"I just read it in the book of Cagliostro. Why?" Stephen looked at their worried faces.

"Dormammu dwells in the Dark Dimension." Wong moved the workings on the pedestal once again, this time turning the globe dark, a strange purple fog eating away at it and strange lights floating through the space like will of the wisps. "Beyond time. He is the cosmic conqueror, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all."

"The pages that Kaecilius stole." Stephen guessed.

"A ritual to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension." Wong said.

"Uuuh... okay. Okay." Stephen laughed nervously. "I... time-out. I... I came here to heal my hands, not to fight in some mystical war."

"We don't always get what we want." Taylor pointed out right before a gong sounded causing all of their head to snap up at the globe.

"London." Wong said right before the doors to said sanctum opened. A master was running at them just making it to the rotunda before he was stabbed in the back falling face first dead on the ground.

"Kaecilius!" Taylor yelled seeing the man raise a ball of light up into the air, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Taylor shook her head, but he smirked in reply then brought it down sending out an explosion that ripped apart the rotunda. The explosion sent them all back, Stephen into the New York Sanctum. "No!"

Taylor groaned as she shifted the debris off of herself sitting up slowly as she shook her head to clear it. Mordo, who had recovered quicker than her, rushed to her side helping her up. Wong slowly rose to his feet as well taking in the damage seeing the Ancient One at the pedestal along with some other Masters.

"London Sanctum is gone." Wong said came to her side.

"He's taking them all out, he's bringing Dormammu here." Mordo helped Taylor to her feet, a bruise forming on her forehead.

"Where's Stephen?" Taylor asked looking around.

"He was blown into the New York Sanctum." Wong answered.

"Master Taylor, Master Mordo, with me." Ancient One ordered using her sling ring to open a portal, motioning for some of the other Masters to come as well.

"Yes Ancient One." They moved through the portal into the New York Sanctum.

"Master Drumm!" Taylor spotted the fallen Master, quickly kneeling at his side checking his pulse, Mordo kneeling on his other side. She looked up at the Ancient One and Mordo shaking her head sadly. "He's gone."

"Take him back to the school. The Ancient One said softly. The other Masters did as they were told, picking him up taking him back through the portal which closed behind them.

"We need to find Strange." Mordo stood to his feet with Taylor, quickly going up the stairs to the relic room with the Ancient One following them.

"Strange!" Taylor spotted Strange as soon as she came into the room. "You're okay."

"A relative term, but yeah, I'm okay." Stephen said bitterly causing Taylor's brows to furrow in concern.

"The Cloak of Levitation." Mordo commented. "It came to you."

"No minor feat. It's a fickle thing." The Ancient One came into the room.

"He's escaped." Strange said, looking to the remnants of the relic he had used to capture the zealot leader.

"Kaecilius?" The Ancient One said.

"Yeah." Strange nodded distractedly. "He can fold space and matter at will."

"He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world?" The Ancient One asked tightly.

"Yeah." Strange answered.

"How many more?" She asked.

"Three." Strange said. "I stranded two in the desert."

"And the other?" She asked.

"His body was in the hall." Stephen said darkly. "Master Drumm was in the foyer."

"He's been taken back to Kamar-Taj." Taylor said sadly.

"The London Sanctum has fallen." The Ancient One said. "Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension." Stephen turned from her pacing a couple of steps away. "You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange."

"No." Stephen said softly at first, then his anger grew. "It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, not Mr. Strange, Doctor Strange." Stephen snapped at them. "When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man!" He pointed angrily down the hall. "I'm not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them."

"You become a doctor to save one life above all others." The Ancient One said. "Your own."

"Still seeing through me, are you?" Stephen scoffed sarcastically.

"I see what I've always seen." The Ancient One said. "Your overinflated ego. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great doctor Stephen Strange."

"Not even Dormammu?" Stephen challenged. "He offers immortality."

"It's our fear of death that gives Dormammu life." The Ancient One said. "He feeds off it."

"Like you feed on him?" Strange challenged walking up to her. Mordo and Taylor quickly joining them as the tension built. "You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I've seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro."

"Measure your next words very carefully, doctor." The Ancient One warned.

"Because you might not like them?" Strange mocked.

"Because you may not know of what you speak." She shot back calmly.

"What is he talking about?" Taylor asked glancing between them.

"I'm talking about her long life." Strange told them. "The source of her immortality. She draws power from the Dark Dimension to stay alive."

"That's not true." Mordo shook his head.

"I've seen the rituals and worked them out." Strange met the eyes of the Ancient One. "I know how you do it."

"Once they regroup, the zealots will be back. You'll need reinforcements." The Ancient One turned from him dismissively, leaving them room.

"She is not who you think she is." Strange told Taylor and Mordo.

"You don't have the right to say that." Mordo said shaking his head. "You have no idea of the responsibility that rests upon her shoulders."

"No, and I don't want to know." Stephen walked away.

"You're a coward." Mordo hissed.

"Because I'm not a killer?" Strange whirled around to face him.

"These zealots will snuff us all out, and you can muster the strength to snuff them out first?" Mordo snapped at him.

"What do you think I just did?" Stephen yelled.

"You saved your own life!" Mordo roared. "And then whined about it like a wounded dog."

"When you would have done it so easily?" Stephen said.

"You have no idea." Mordo said tightly. "The things I've done...And the answer is yes. Without hesitation."

"Even if there's another way?" Strange asked.

"There is no other way." Mordo said.

"You lack imagination." Stephen said.

"No, Stephen." Mordo replied. "You lack a spine."

"Stephen's right." Taylor spoke up, causing Mordo to look at her brows furrowed. "Mordo, if there is a way to take care of this or any other problem without taking a life wouldn't you rather do it that way?"

"There is no other way!" Mordo re-emphasized, punctuating each word.

"Then maybe we haven't been looking hard enough." Taylor said reluctantly having never gone against Mordo before, usually they were on the same wavelength. She met his heated gaze with her tired one. "I am so tired of death." There was a rumbling that reverberated through the floors from the front room breaking off the staring contest Mordo and Taylor had fallen into. "They're back." Taylor breathed out before the rushed out of the room to the balcony overlooking the main entrance. "He's going to blow this place sky high!"

"We have to end this. Now!" Mordo vaulted over the railing charging at the Zealots along with Taylor. He used his vaulting boots ramming into one of the men while Taylor slid down on a slide of ice taking out another Zealot shoving the pummel of her spear into his gut. The two masters fought against the zealots as Kaecilius made to destroys the sanctum. "Strange! Get down here and fight!"

Kaecilius raised up the giant sphere of energy and brought it down to the ground just as they were surrounded by the walls of the mirror dimension. The blast disappeared leaving behind to trace what so ever, the Sanctum stayed intact.

"The Mirror Dimension. You can't affect the real world in here." Stephen gloated while Taylor and Mordo looked up at him in horrified shock. "Who's laughing now, asshole?"

"I am." Kaecilius replied and with a movement of his hands the world around them shifted. Taylor and Mordo threw off the Zealots that held them racing for the door out of the Sanctum with Strange.

"They've got no sling ring. I mean, they can't escape, right?" Stephen asked as they made it outside, the walls of the building shifting at the command of Kaecilius. Both Mordo and Taylor shot him exasperated angry looks as Kaecilius and his followers came out of the building toward them.

"Run!" Mordo ordered running down the street with Taylor and Strange following.

"MD, PHD, pretty much a Master of the Mystic Arts, learned how to use the Eye on his own and he doesn't know the first thing about the mirror dimension!" Taylor ground out her rant. "You need to read the freaking warnings before you pull crap like this!"

"What?!" Stephen glanced at her and Mordo. "What did I do?"

The world around them shifted like a strange twisting and turning painting that made little to no sense. Things became upside down or were now on their sides with no rhyme nor reason. Cars and pedestrians alike had no trouble going over the edges only to appear in a completely different place.

"Their connection to the Dark Dimension makes them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension." Mordo told him darkly. "They can't affect the real world, but they can still kill us. This wasn't clever. This was suicide!"

"Keep going." Taylor yelled as they were being gained on. Strange tried to open a portal, but with a twist of his hand Kaecilius turned the world and they fell away before they could go though. They landed hard on the side of a passing bus, the man reading inside paying them no mind as he could not see them.

"That is hilarious." The man laughed as they struggled to get up.

They resumed their run jumping off of the bus onto the side of a building. Mordo scooped Taylor up into his arms and used his vaulting boots while Strange used his cloak to help their descent. Strange tried again to open a portal, this time Kaecilius jumping into the air and landing hard on the building sending out waves upon his impact which closed the portal.

Another movement and he had the building they were on twist and start to pull apart like a peeling banana. The whole city shifted falling and folding in on itself as they fell from one part to the other, their relics the only thing saving them from becoming splats on the other building they landed on. They ran to the edge pausing as they took in the twisted cityscape before them.

"This was a mistake." Strange said, Mordo and Taylor who were on either side of him starring openly at him.

"Way to go Sherlock!? You figure that out all on your own?!" Taylor bit off sarcastically. Suddenly the building pitched forward sending them stumbling once again into the air. They landed on shifting parts of fire escapes which Kaecilius used to separate them all from each other.

Taylor dodged and slipped through the ever changing labyrinth as one of the followers of the dark one pursued her. He jumped in front of her cutting off her route, but she was not one to go down without a fight. Thrusting her hand forward she sent out a blast of fire that had him stumbling back while at the same time she slammed her staff on the ground freezing the grating causing him to slip off allowing her to pass.

It was not long till he was on her again forming one of their strange glass like weapons about to throw it into her back, but suddenly everything shifted again. Kaecilius's followers were separated from them and under them formed a floor with the fivefold Celtic symbol accenting it. The cityscape around them churned at the command of the Ancient One who used her spell fans as she moved the world, the symbol of Dormammu present upon her forehead. Strange, Mordo, and Taylor were brought together then moved out of the way with a wave of her hand.

"It's true." Taylor gasped, The Ancient One's eye flashing to him and Taylor, pain in her gaze for her deception.

"She does draw power from the Dark Dimension." Mordo said bitterly.

"Kaecilius." The Ancient One addressed him as more of her structured formed around them closing them all in.

"I came to you, broken, lost, bleeding. I trusted you to be my teacher, and you fed me lies." Kaecilius accused as the circled one another.

"I tried to protect you." The Ancient One replied evenly.

"From the truth?" He demanded.

"From yourself." She answered.

"I have a new teacher now." Kaecilius said.

"Dormammu deceives you." The Ancient One warned. "You have no idea of what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment.

"Liar." Kaecilius hissed as he and his followers advanced on her with their glass like weapons.

With her hands behind her back she moved to meet them in battle. With the ease of her many years of practice she fended them all of with movements closer to that of a fluid dance. Kaecilius tried to use his powers to send a wave of bricks at her, but with minimal effort she sent it straight back at him blowing him off of his feet.

The female follower engaged the Ancient One in battle, but was no match for the master of masters and was flung away. The male took up the battle, Kaecilius coming up behind him using him as a shield to hide his attack thrusting his glass blade straight though him into the Ancient One.

"No!" Taylor screamed as Kaecilius opened a portal into their dimension and kicking her through it.

Strange, Mordo, and Taylor jumped after her through the portal. She fell through the air straight down through a glass ceiling landing with a sickening thud on the pavement causing the pedestrians to scream in surpassed horror. They landed pushing through the crowd kneeling at her side. Strange wasted no time in getting an ambulance and taking her to the hospital, Mordo having to force Taylor to stay as their presence would raise too many questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor sat cross-legged amongst the rubble of the globe room watching as Mordo paced the floor. Her elbow was propped on her knee and her chin was cradled in her hand. Her free hand was tapping out a rhythm on her leg as she tried to ignore her worries. Her eyes were rimmed in red and dried tear tracks stained her cheeks.

"You cannot sit there and tell me that you don't feel angry…betrayed…" Mordo hissed.

"I do, but I also understand why she did it." Taylor reached up rubbing her face, pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes.

"She broke the natural law!" Mordo whirled around on her.

"To protect us, to protect the world." Taylor said sharply, sitting up straight, tired of this argument they had been having since they returned to the sanctum. "She sacrificed so much, not for power or eternal life, but to save us from the real evil out there." It was strange fighting with Mordo, one of her oldest and closest friends, it hurt, but she refused to give up her beliefs. "Would you rather she stand aside and do nothing? To let Dormundu take the earth?"

"There is always a price!" Mordo starred down at her and she couldn't help but to wonder when they had started to take these different paths.

"Then I for one will gladly pay it, to keep the earth safe and its inhabitants safe, to keep this Universe safe, our Universe safe, I will do whatever I need to do." Taylor's voice was low, full of conviction.

"Then you are as foolish as she was." Mordo scoffed, his words hurting her.

"Perhaps I am." Taylor breathed out casting her eyes downward.

She placed her elbows on her knees clasping her hand together and resting her forehead on her joined hands not wanting to argue with him anymore. Mordo turned away from her, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, his whole being tense. She closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing, a few more tears slipping down from her eyes, then she felt it, a pull.

" _Taylor." An all too familiar voice called to her and opening her eyes she found herself standing before the Ancient One on the astral plane._

" _Ancient One." Taylor quickly pulled her into a hug._

" _I suppose you're not angry with me then." She commented with a small smile._

" _You were doing what you thought was necessary, I trust you, so I trust what you do." Taylor replied, but then she frowned as they pulled back from one another. "You're dying aren't you?"_

" _I am." She nodded solemnly._

" _I will miss you." Taylor bowed her head._

" _And I you." Ancient One smiled. "Mordo will need you now more than ever, you and Strange, he will not understand."_

" _Strange? You think he'll stay to help?" Taylor asked._

" _I have faith in him." The Ancient One nodded. "You and Mordo were right, in the end we will need Dr. Strange."_

" _He's coming isn't he?" Taylor breathed out._

" _He is." The Ancient One nodded. "But I feel that you are all ready to face him."_

" _I hope so." Taylor sighed._

" _Taylor, in the search for your brother I may have discovered a lead." The Ancient One said causing Taylor's eyes to light up. "There is a man name Yondu that will be most helpful. Look for him on a planet called Contraxia in an establishment named the Iron Lotus."_

" _How do you know that?" Taylor asked._

" _I have been searching for some time for you." She admitted clasping her hands behind her back._

" _Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." Taylor said, feeling annoyed at being left out of something as important as this._

" _I did not wish to get your hopes up." Ancient One soothed her. "It has taken me a long time to find anything solid without leaving earth."_

" _Thank you." Taylor gripped the Ancient One's hands. "Thank you for taking me in, teaching me, and giving me a chance to find my brother."_

" _You are more than welcome Master Quill." Ancient One smiled softly. "Good bye Taylor."_

" _Good bye Ancient One." Taylor's eyes filled with tears._

Taylor's eye snapped back open in her reality and she stood to her feet running her hands through her hair as she gathered herself. Reaching behind herself over her shoulder she took out her spear in one flowing movement. She held it out in front of herself studying it as she thought back to when the Ancient One told her of her parentage and the lead on her brother. She ran her fingers over the blade thinking of all the things she had lost, what she may soon lose, and what she may find.

"What are you doing?" Mordo came over watching her as she moved the blade, spinning it softly. It always calmed her to do these simple movements, flowing in and out of each stance, elongating it as she controlled her breathing.

"Preparing for the battle." Taylor stopped her movements gripping her spear in both hands.

"It's useless." Mordo shook his head and Taylor looked at him with furrowed brows.

"How did this happen Mordo? We've never disagreed on anything like this before." Taylor said quietly. "Have we really changed so much?"

"We never disagreed because we use to both understand the limits of the natural law." Mordo said. "I haven't changed…you have. Time with the Avengers has softened you."

"Why?! Because they value life? Because they look for a different way?" Taylor shook her head. "Mordo we've become too stagnant, we need to change and evolve or what's the point?"

"We twist things out of their proper shape. Stealing power, perverting nature…" He shook his head. "This is what is wrong with us. This is what is wrong with the world."

"She's dead." Strange said walking into the room before Taylor could reply to Mordo. Her heart dropped even further at Stephen's announcement though she knew that the Ancient One had passed, hearing it spoken out loud just made it all the more real and final.

"You were right." Mordo lamented. "She wasn't who I thought she was."

"She was complicated." Strange admitted.

"Complicated?" Mordo echoed gesturing around them. "The Dark Dimension is volatile. Dangerous." Mordo snapped in frustration and despair. "What if it overtook her? She taught us it was forbidden, while she drew on its power to steal centuries of life."

"She did what she thought was right." Taylor repeated her earlier statement, collapsing and replacing her spear in its sheath on her back. "But above all that she was our teacher and now she is gone. She gave everything to protect this world. Think of all the things she gave up the friends she must have lost while she remained the same…" Taylor shook her head. "She must have lost so much, suffered greatly for the greater good, and that should be honored."

"The bill comes due." Mordo said tensely. "Don't you see? Her transgressions led the zealots to Dormammu. Kaecilius was her fault. And here we are, in the consequence of her deception. A world on fire."

"London Sanctum has fallen." Strange told him. "And New York has been attacked. Twice." He bit out his words trying to get through to Mordo. "You know where they're going next."

"Hong Kong." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"You both told me once to fight as if my life depended on it, because one day, it might." Strange stood straight, his voice urgent. "Well, today is that day. I cannot defeat them alone."

"Then we better get going." Taylor looked expectantly over to Mordo who gave her a tight nod.

Strange opened a portal which they ran through into the war zone that was once Hong Kong. The streets were destroyed, fires had broken out everywhere, and screaming people ran for cover away from the center of destruction, the remnants of the Hong Kong Sanctum.

"The Sanctum has already fallen." Strange said as the dark dimension took form eating away at everything around it.

The Dark Dimension….Dormammu is coming." Mordo looked on fearfully. "It's too late." Kaecilius and three of his zealots walked through the destruction toward them. "Nothing can stop him."

"Not necessarily." Strange replied then moved his hands opening the eye, the green light pulsing from the relic.

"No." Kaecilius breathed out rushing at them, but he was too late as Stephen activated the spell freezing Kaecilius inches from stabbing him in the face then turning back time.

Everything around them worked backwards repairing itself. Strange pointed his hand quickly at Mordo and Taylor so they would not turn back with time. While Mordo looked horrified at what Stephen was doing Taylor was amazed.

"Spells working." Stephen told them as he took off running toward the Sanctum, Mordo and Taylor right behind him. "We got a second chance."

The zealots overcame the spell so that it no longer affected them. Kaecilius went straight for Strange knocking him to the ground. Strange recovered and the locked together in a struggle for the upper hand. Mordo and Taylor faced off against the zealots all the while they were all having to avoid the effects of time going in reverse. One of the zealots found herself trapped in a fish tank, another behind a reconstructed glass wall, and the last was hit back by some flying debris. Death itself was being repealed as those who had been killed by the destruction of the sanctum were given a second chance.

Mordo and Taylor watched from the top of the scaffolding they found themselves on as everything changed around them. The dark dimension was being sucked back and with it came a cloud of dust and dirt which covered the fight between Kaecilius and Strange. The masters jumped down into it in order to help Stephen.

They came out of the dust cloud just in time to see the cloak of levitation protect Stephen from Kaecilius who was sneaking up behind him. Mordo drew the staff of the living tribunal wrapping it around Kaecilius's leg flinging him into a reforming wall and Taylor took out the spear of Inlustris sending out a blast of ice holding him in place to allow the wall to reform around him.

"No!" Kaecilius yelled out until he was muffled, only his clenched fist visible. Whole building were be righted and debris flew up into the air returning from where it came. Under one pile they all made a grim discovery.

"Wong!" Taylor called out in horror.

He had been impaled on a piece of metal and it was a gruesome, but good sight to see him come up off the bar alive, his wound completely healed. Strange pointed his hand wrapped in green symbols at Wong breaking him from the rewind. Wong looked around in shock his eyes landing on Strange who rolled his eyes in return.

"I'm breaking the laws of nature, I know." Strange groused.

"Well, don't stop now." Wong gestured around them as everything was renewed.

"When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it." Strange told them. "Come on!"

They all ran for the sanctum that was rebuilding itself at the end of the street, fire and debris all being sucked back into it. Kaecilius broke free of the wall running up behind them then raising his hand in the air he brought it down on the ground sending a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. When Strange landed his spell broke and time froze with the sanctum was halfway destroyed still.

"Get up, Strange. Get up and fight!" Mordo ordered as they all struggled to their feet preparing to face off against Kaecilius and his zealots.

"We will finish this." Taylor snarled spinning her spear, the tip glowing a scorching white.

"You can't fight the inevitable." Kaecilius approached them looking up at the dark dimension. "Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death. Beyond time..."

"Beyond time." Stephen echoed, a plan forming in his head.

"Strange!" Mordo snapped. Strange scrambled up flying off into the dark dimension leaving them all behind.

"He's gone." Kaecilius gloated as they looked up in strained grief. "Stephen Strange has left to surrender to his power."

"I don't understand you." Taylor whirled around on Kaecilius who looked at her with a raised brow, looking amused at her outburst. "What is all of this getting you? You'll never have your family back, this won't bring them back."

"Eternal life free from death." Kaecilius answered, but Taylor just shook her head at him.

"That's an eternal life without your family with no hope of ever seeing them in the hereafter. You'll be stuck forever the same never changing always grieving." Taylor's brows furrowed. "That's not eternal life, that's eternal damnation."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He formed his shard weapon.

"I don't know? I don't know what it's like to lose my family?" Taylor scoffed humorlessly. "You know what your problem is?" Taylor snarled, her confusion at his reasoning changing to annoyed frustrated at the end of her rope anger. "You never loved your family, they are nothing but an excuse for you so you feel justified about doing all of this…" She gestured to the remnants of the destruction he had brought down on the city. "…and it's a pitiful excuse for what you really want…" Taylor gripped her spear, the spear head pulsing in time with her heart beat. "…power."

Kaecilius charged at her with an angered yell, Taylor meeting him halfway with her spear raised. They clashed together their weapons locking as the struggled to force the other one back. They fought furiously together, years of training coming into practice as they attacked one another with everything they had.

Taylor fainted left allowing Kaecilius to fall forward, but he recovered quickly bringing his weapon up stabbing her in the thigh causing her to scream out in pain. Gritting her teeth in pain she brought her spear up hitting him square in the jaw forcing him to stumble back. Taylor leaned on her spear to hold her up as Kaecilius pressed his hand to his jaw waving his followers back wanting to take care of Taylor himself for her slight against him. Instead he sent them after Mordo and Wong to hold them back from helping.

He went to attack her again, but paused as he sensed Strange levitating down behind him. Kaecilius knew right away that something was not right by the smug look on Strange's face. His followers came to his side, also seeming to sense something amiss.

"What have you done?" Kaecilius demanded.

"I made a bargain." Strange walked past him over to Taylor, Mordo and Wong joining them.

"What is this?" The Zealots looked down at their hands, their skin crumbling away to reveal a strange grey skin underneath.

"Well, it's, uh...it's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the One." Strange smirked at them as the change took over their whole bodies, their eyes forming into one glowing purple eye. "You're not going to like it." The Zealots were taken up into the air into the dark dimension as their transformations were completed. "I think he really should have stolen the whole book, because the warnings...the warnings come after the spells."

"Oh, that's funny." Wong laughed heartily. Strange was surprised having never heard him laugh before, Taylor was amused by their reactions, and Mordo…he wasn't amused at all, his face was set like stone. Strange shrugged as he reactivated the eye and finished fixing everything, the sanctum as well as Hong Kong was once again whole, and time resumed its natural progression.

"We did it." Taylor breathed out in relief, leaning on Strange for support. He had wrapped her arm around his neck and Wong had taken her spear. They all started to walk away to the sanctum, but Mordo stopped them with his words.

"Yes. Yes, we did it." Mordo said bitterly. "By also violating the natural laws."

"Look around you." Strange said, tired from the fight. Taylor looked to Mordo in concern, an icy dread filling her stomach. "It's over."

"You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay?" Mordo glared at them in righteous indignation. "We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always. A reckoning." Mordo leveled his gaze on Taylor hoping she would see reason, but her eyes hardened and she shook her head. He knew what she thought, how she felt, and he knew she did not agree with him. "I will follow this path no longer."

He turned from them walking away without a backwards look and Taylor could not find it in herself to go after him. Whatever they had before was gone, their chance had passed them by and she knew it was never coming back. Stephen glanced down at Taylor whose eyes were filled with tears, Wong coming up placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Taylor, I'm sorry…" Strange said gently, but she shook her head.

"He's made his choice and I've made mine." Taylor looked away and gestured with her head toward the sanctum. "Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen walked into the rebuilt globe room waking up to the pedestal. His hands hovered over the eye of Agamotto hesitating to take it off. The cloak of levitation let go of him shoving him forward slightly making it clear what it thought he should do.

"Yeah, it's okay." Strange took the eye off placing it back on the pedestal. The eye glowed briefly as it shifted then returned to its dormant state.

"Wise choice." Wong said as he and Taylor came into the room. "You'll wear the eye of Agamotto once you've mastered its powers."

"And read all of the warnings." Taylor smirked gaining a small laugh from Stephen. She was leaning on her crutch, her injured leg had been bandaged and was healing nicely, but was a bear to deal with.

"Until then, best not to walk the streets wearing an infinity stone." Wong commented, Taylor nodding along in agreement as she thought over what Thor had said.

"A what?" Stephen asked.

"You have a gift for the mystic arts, but you still have much to learn." Wong told him. "Word of the Ancient One's death will spread through the multiverse." Wong looked up at the turning globe, the lights flickering on the continents. "The Earth has no Sorcerer Supreme to defend it. We must be ready."

"We'll be ready." Strange said confidently.

Wong nodded turning the pedestal opening the doors to the New York sanctum. Wong stepped through the doors first, Taylor behind him, and Strange lingering for a moment as the cloak wrapped around him once again before he to walked into the New York Sanctum. She watched as Strange went up to the window that bore the symbol of the sanctum strapping on the watch from Christine, his face thoughtful.

"I need to go make a call." Taylor said to Wong before heading off to her room.

She moved to the four poster bed setting on the edge of it taking out her phone scrolling through her contacts. She stared down at the screen, her finger hovering over the call button when she found the number she was looking for. With a sigh she pressed down holding the cell to her ear as she counted the rings. She was about to hang up after the fifth one when it was answered.

"Hello?" Vanessa said in a guarded voice. "Who is this? How'd you get this number?"

"Hi Vanessa, its Taylor Quill. We met a few times when you came to visit your father at tower." Taylor said, her fingers drumming nervously against her uninjured thigh. "Your dad gave me your number."

"Oh yeah, hey, um…what can I do for you?" Vanessa asked curiously. "My dad didn't do something stupid…again, did he?"

"No, he's fine as far as I know, this is something a bit more personal for me, and I need your help." Taylor breathed out. "I recently found out that my brother may still be alive."

"Oh wow, that's great…but why are you calling me?" Vanessa questioned.

"I need to borrow something." Taylor began, rocking to her feet as she started to pace with the aid of her crutch. "You see…my brother was abducted when we were kids and when I say abducted I mean X-Files abducted."

"Ok, so how can I help you?" Vanessa asked.

"I need a ship, a space ship." Taylor told her bluntly. "I need to find Peter."


End file.
